


Getting to know Thom

by Lillifred



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex tries to get to know Thom. He didn't think that he would also get to know himself better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know Thom

“So, you’re going to be the greatest sorcerer of all time?“

Alex had drunk a little more than was usual for him on this first great banquet since the death of the Duke of Conté. His voice sounded more flirty than he intended it to. He didn’t get the impression that Thom noticed, though.

“Yes. And you are the one who was going to be the best knight of all time before my sister got better?”

“Apparently big mouth runs in families. Have you tried the newly important wine yet?”

Thom hadn’t. But he wasn’t exactly opposed to Alex ordering a page to pour him some, either.

“Why do you want to be the greatest sorcerer of all time?”

Thom didn’t need to think much about this question. The answer was so _obvious_.

“Oh, I love to know things. And exploring. Finding out what kind of things are possible. Did you know how many spells were discovered only just recently? Some of them by the late Duke of Conté. Too bad I can’t ask him about it anymore.”

Alex suppressed a grin. “People say that it’s possible to resurrect the dead. Well, if you’re a _very_ powerful mage, it might be.”

Alex saw a thoughtful expression on Thom’s face. That was good. The night went on, Thom got tipsy and Alex almost drunk while they continued the chitchat. When the great hall had gotten almost empty, Alex decided to change the topic back to more serious questions.

“You haven’t answered my question, Thom.”

“What question?”

“Why do you want to be the greatest sorcerer of all time?”

Thom was puzzled. “I’ve told you already that I want to learn all the things there are to learn about magic.”

“Why is that important to you? To learn all the things there are to learn?”

“Why do you want to be the greatest knight?”

Alex hadn’t expected the question in reply. He tried to come up with a carefully crafted answer. “I want to be able to defend Prince Jonathan when he will be king as best as I can.” That was supposed to be a lie. The thought that he was not sure if it was a lie or not troubled Alex. What troubled him even more was that, regardless of true or not, the answer he gave was not the whole truth.


End file.
